Nunquam Vultus Tergum
by bemylullaby
Summary: Fantasies in high school rarely get played out, will Bella have her deepest desires finally played out ten years later? An entry for the Tattward & Inkella One Shot Contest. A collaboration with Nostalgicmiss.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: ** Nunquam Vultus Tergum

**Your pen name: **Nostalgicmiss & Bemylullaby

**Characters: **Jasper & Bella

**Disclaimer: **Yes SMeyer own all except our dirty minds and Bella's little ensemble, which sadly we don't own either.

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:**  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

* * *

_"You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me Ive got no  
Soul to tell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get  
Away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god"_

_ **Closer - Nine inch Nails**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bella POV:**

Double Lives, a crock of shit if you ask me. Why hide who you are from the world? The way I see it, if people don't like you for who you are then they're not worth the time or effort.

In high school, I had been one of those mousy wall flower girls who kept to themselves and didn't like to party too hard because it would mess with my grades too much, and where I was going, I couldn't have that.

I kept that mindset until I hit college. That's when I met Trina; she was my roommate and my mentor. When I'd first entered the dorm and saw her dark hair, skin tight clothes, and gothic make-up, I was afraid. I was almost ready to hit the fucking office and demand a transfer, but miss mouse was too fucking level for that shit.

Over the four years of knowing Trina, I finally discovered who I was, and what I liked. I never modeled myself on anyone or anything, I just was. I did what I liked and if you didn't like it, get the fuck out of my way.

I had gotten my first tattoo with Trina in my sophomore year. It stung like a bitch, but I liked it. It was liberating and I found a sense of excitement in being able to express myself in pictures across my body. In some cultures, people wore the stories of their lives on their bodies like the cave etching you would see. I wore them much the same way. My favorite tattoo had taken almost 2 months to complete and wrapped neatly around my body. My second favorite was a snake, coiled around my thigh. I had so many more, but they were the important ones, they were the ones that told the story.

The snake, well that was there to remind me never to trust anyone too easily. I had been burned once before and it was etched into my psyche adding another dark layer to my already complex self. The tattoo that wrapped around me, that was an apple blossom. The roots with fallen petals, sat neatly on my hip reminding me of how I had shed my fears, the trunk, with new blossoming branches, held proof of the people I'd known, and held an influence over me. On my shoulder, was the open and blossomed fruit of the trees labor. It reminded me of who I was and what it took me to get there.

I was lucky enough to have a job that I loved, a job that didn't require that I hide my body art from anyone. I was a freelance writer for a popular music magazine, and even when I did happen to be present in the office, they accepted me for who I was.

This weekend, however, was the first time in a long fucking time I would have to cover the shit up. It was my ten year high school reunion. I would be going home for the first time in a long time. Not only would I see all the douches I hated in high school, I would be seeing my parents for the first time since Christmas my freshman year.

I could have easily passed it by, said fuck it and not bothered to go, but there was something I wanted, someone I had always wanted but was too chicken shit to take. One Jasper Hale. His fucking ice cold bitch of a sister had been my worst nightmare through high school, but she wouldn't be there, she'd been a year ahead.

I wasn't the same person I had been in high school. The quiet scholarly student was long gone and in her place was the maneater that liked to be in charge. I coveted what I wanted, and this time, I had my sights set on Jasper Hale.

The minute I walked into that damn streamer and balloon infested gym I wanted to vomit. There were way too many memories I had from high school that I didn't want to relive, memories of me being the dorky girl standing by the punch bowl, waiting for that someone to ask me to dance. I'd spent so many hours dreaming of Jasper Hale walking right up to me, pressing a kiss to my hand and asking me to dance.

I couldn't let that get me down. I was here to show them who the fuck I was and how I'd changed.

"Holy crow, Bella Swan?" I turned around and was met by the first of, what I was sure wouldn't be the last, my ex-classmates, Eric Yorkie. He smiled, pushing the frames of his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Eric."

"You look..." Eric's eyes scanned my body and I felt violated. Eric was the geeky nerdy boy that followed me around, when I didn't want to be followed. He was still the same Eric, just older and fatter. "...changed. And I mean that in the best way possible."

"Thanks." I smiled politely. If this is what it was going to be like the whole night, I was going to need a whole lot more than the flask full of Jack, burning a hole in my pocket, to get by.

"Well, I'll catch up with you a little bit later okay, Eric?"

"Okay." Eric nodded his head like an idiot as I walked away. I reached into my pocket grabbing the silver flask out, and taking a sip of the whiskey inside.

"Oh my god, Bella!"

I groaned. That voice belonged to Jessica Stanley, the signature class whore. She spent the four years of high school throwing herself at anything and everything that walked and had a penis...Jasper Hale included. Thank god he had enough smarts to say no.

Plastering a smile on my face, and taking another drink, I turned around on my heels.

"Jess, good to see you." That was the understatement of the year. Jessica Stanley had changed and she had changed for the worse. The lovely shine of her brown hair was gone and in its place was a mop of dead hair. She'd gained a couple pounds over the years and from the looks of it she might be pregnant.

"It's good to see you. How've you been? Where have you been? You disappeared right after graduation."

That's the way it was supposed to be.

"I moved to the east coast, went to college, got a job. I'm a freelance writer for a music magazine. I travel around listening to music and writing," I said proudly. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing as exciting as that," Jessica giggled, trying to cover up the jealousy brewing in her eyes. "Um, I'm actually just a stay at home mom. I have two kids at home and another on the way. Mike and I got married right out of high school. It's been great."

"Oh...it sounds just...great." I tried to use as much enthusiasm as I could, but I was slowly starting to loose it. This was exactly what I was afraid when I made the decision to come tonight.

"Oh, where's Mike? He'd love to see you." Jessica's eyes roamed the crowd and smiled when she saw him.

"Mike!" she yelled, waving her hand up in the hair. When I looked in the direction she was looking at I found him.

"Mike, look who I found." Jessica hooked her arm into Mike's as he walked up to us.

"Wow, Bella Swan," Mike said.

"Michael Newton. It's been awhile."

"It has, you look great. Whatever you've been doing the past ten years has really done a number on you, wow."

"Mike, Bella's a freelance writer! She work for a music magazine, isn't that amazing? She travels the country, writing and listening to music," Jessica said excitedly.

"Oh, so exciting," Mike said, his eyes still wandering my body. His tongue flicked across his lips like he wanted to eat me.

"Um, excuse me guys, I...have to go...use the restroom. I'll see you two later." I walked away with a smile on my face and headed straight for the back doors.

I had to get the fuck out of there. All that "Oh, how've you been?", "It's so great to see you", "Wow, look at you, Bella" crap was getting on my last nerve.

Fuck them and their fake smiles. It irritated the hell out of me that all of my former classmates acted like they weren't the ones badgering me about my nerd glasses and frizzy hair.

Well, wake up and smell the roses folks, that Bella is gone. While they were all busy fucking around and making babies, I was out there in the real world making something of myself.

I couldn't help but feel a bit better than them, and did I feel bad about it? No, I didn't. I got the hell out of this town and never looked back. Why did I come here anyways? I didn't fit in. This wasn't my life anymore.

I didn't know how much longer I could last here.

The cool, crisp breeze hit my skin and for a moment I almost, and I mean almost, missed the sharp air of the Olympic Peninsula; the way the mist at night let a soft dew on the grass. But it was too quiet, I was used to fast paced life of the city.

Patting the pockets of my leather jacket, I searched for my pack of smokes. It was a horrible habit that was picked up from Trina, but it was calming, a soothing stress reliever.

"Need a light?" A deep voice from behind me, with a hint of a southern drawl asked.

"Um, sure, thanks." I turned around, bringing my cigarette to my lips. I didn't even look up at the polite man who was offering me a light, until I heard his zippo lighter flick close and I'd taken a good long drag of my cigarette.

When I looked up, I was met by the one pair of eyes I'd been looking for all night.

Jasper Hale.

And holy hell, whatever he'd been up to the past ten years had been good to him. In the dim light of the full moon, I could barely make out his features, but I could see his eyes. Those bright blue eyes were staring down at me. The very eyes I got lost in so many times in English class as I tuned out the monotone voice of the teacher.

"You know smoking is a bad habit," he said, lighting up his cigarette. The bright flicker of the flame, highlighting the hard defined features in his face.

"You should be one to talk." I pulled the cigarette from my mouth, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Hey, hey now, play nice darlin'. What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh, Jasper Hale, the question you should be asking is what you haven't you done to me." I flicked the tip of the cigarette, a few ashes falling to the ground.

"You know me?" he questioned like it was the fucking question of the century. Did he not notice me when he walked out here in the first place? Was I that invisible to him that he didn't even notice little 'ol Bella Swan?

Well news flash Jasper fucking Hale, your world is about to get flipped upside down.

"You are at a high school reunion, sweets, did you think I was some random stranger lingering around the high school?"

"Cut me some slack. It's dark out here, I can barely see you. "

"Excuses," I scoffed, tossing my cigarette on the ground putting it out with the heel of my boot. "I'm hurt that you don't remember me."

"Well, if I could see you..." He took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out. "Step into the light."

He gestured to a lone street lamp on the sidewalk, before starting to walk towards it.

This is it Bella, the defining moment that could land Jasper Hale eating out of your hands.

I shrugged the leather jacket off my shoulders, pulled down on my skirt, exposing the small sliver of skin and apple blossom resting on my hip bone. One quick run through my hair and a deep breath and I was ready.

As I reached the sidewalk, the dark shadow I had just been staring at was illuminated. Ten years had definitely done Jasper Hale some good.

As a football player in high school, he was already built like a machine. He was always in great shape. But now, fuck me, there wasn't a word for it. The blond hair that used to be cropped short was longer now, wavy and a darker blond. His body a bit more lean, but I could definitely see the toned definition of his muscles still. What I wouldn't give to see what was underneath all that clothing. The white button down shirt he was wearing was rolled up to his sleeves, exposing the detailed black ink of a tattoo.

Jasper Hale, goody two shoes...not so much.

"Stop staring and hurry the fuck up!" he yelled, tapping the toe of his cowboy boot against the hard pavement. "Don't make me light another cigarette, I'm an impatient man, don't keep me waiting."

"Calm the fuck down," I yelled back, taking the final few steps towards the sidewalk and sliding under the light.

"Bella?" He stumbled, taking a good look at me. "Wow, you..."

"Well then, Jasper Hale, cat got your tongue?"

"I didn't expect it to be you, you've changed." His hand reached out towards me. The hard feeling of his calloused fingertips grazed against my skin as he took my hand.

Slowly he spun me around like I was on fucking display.

"No, I grew the fuck up and got out of this town."

"You and I both, darlin'."

I raised my eyebrows, Jasper Hale had been the towns golden boy, why he'd be so desperate to escape was beyond me. The further I had moved on from here the more I realized it was suffocating me. This asshole could come back and relive the glory days.

Images of the past filled my head as we stood together in silence, neither of us really having anything to say to the other now that the pleasantries were out of the way. I had crushed on Jasper Hale for years, he was oblivious, even when he looked at me I'd felt as though he were looking through me.

Standing here with him now, his eyes bore into me, drinking me in from head to toe. I felt powerful. I still wanted him, and I would take him, but it would be on my terms now. I was going to take control of this situation. Just like every other guy I had been with.

Jasper pulled me from my musings when he started finger fucking the small piece of the tatt showing on my hip. He was a little presumptuous and it was pissing me off, but turning me on at the same time. Great, Angry sex.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Relax Bella, Jesus. I was looking at your ink."

"No shit!" Did he think I was slow?

His fingers pushed my shirt up a little higher so he could see the rest of it. His fingers followed the trail up under my shirt a little and stopped.

"How far does that go?"

"Let's put it this way, you wanna see it all, you gotta get me naked."

"I wouldn't be adverse to that," he said, his eyebrow cocked and loaded.

"You're a little fucking presumptuous aren't you."

"I don't presume anything, I could fuck any girl here. Nothings changed since high school. The difference being I wouldn't touch any of these Betty Crocker bitches with ten rubbers and a barge pole."

"You're a cocky bastard."

"If that's the way you choose to see it. I prefer honest. Nothing changes in this shithole town. Every mother fucker got married to their high school sweetheart, squeezed out two point four kids and the guys occasionally dip their wick when their lucky enough to get the fuck out of here. It predictable and it's bullshit."

Fuck me he was hot when he went off on a tangent. His dark blond hair fell into his eyes as he shook his head in disgust. His perfect pouty lips turned up in the distaste he had for this place. My black La Perla boy shorts were getting damp just watching him react.

"Fuck it then, lets do something unpredictable."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Swan?"

"I have a fantasy I would fucking love to live out, and your just the fucker to do it. Question is, are you game?"

Jasper looked at me like I'd lost my fucking mind; little did he know I was putting into action my deepest darkest desire from high school. I rubbed my thighs together creating a nice friction with the fishnets currently sheathing my legs. I picked up the hand of his that was still on my waist and tugged gently. This was going to be more fun that I thought.

Slowly I started to maneuver through the dark halls of Forks High, trying to remember exactly where everything was.

"Shit, Swan where are we going? Wasn't the whole point of this secret rendezvous to get the fuck out of this place?" Jasper groaned.

I looked back to make sure he was still following me. Just like a moth to a flame, Jasper was hot on my heels. A concerned, yet intrigued look plastered on his face.

"Ah, patience is a virtue, Hale, patience is indeed a virtue." I flicked my hair over my shoulders and continued walking.

The dark corridors made it more difficult on this little path down memory lane, but there was one specific place I intended to take him, one place where every single one of my fantasies had taken place, it one where I spent all of my time during high school.

"Where the fuck . . ."

I put up my hand to stop him from talking anymore. He was sexy as all get up, but when he whined like that I wanted to bind and gag him. It was entirely too early for that. I had to work up to it.

I took a right at the next corridor, if my memory served me correctly, the place I needed should be right . . .

"The library?"

I turned on my heel and pushed Jasper into the corresponding wall. His back hit the drywall with a dull thud and even in the dim light I could see his eyes widening with excitement.

"Hale, do you want to fuck me senseless or not?"

He raised his eyebrows and grabbed at my hips, he pulled me against him and I could feel his dick pressing into my abdomen as it strained against his pants.

"What the fuck does that say to you, Bella?"

I groaned at the feel of him against me, even in my wildest fantasies he hadn't had that much to work with. Excitement coursed through my veins as I stepped out of his reach and moved to the door of the library. I pushed on the handle, only to be disappointed by the lack of movement. Since when did they start locking the library?

Never the one to be stifled by a lock, I pulled on my jacket and sunk to my knees, pulling one of the pins holding the top part of my hair out, and began twisting the metal to my benefit.

"You pick locks too?" Jasper asked obvious amusement in his voice.

"It's amazing what a girl can learn in college," I smiled.

I twisted the small piece of metal into the lock, and listened for the small click that would signify it was in place. At least they hadn't updated the locks since the building had been completed, these older locks were the easiest to pick. I turned the pin clockwise until the audible click of the lock displacing sounded.

I pulled on the handle and pushed the door open as I stood up, making sure to flash the goods hidden under my skirt as I did. Jasper's hands gripped my hips and pulled my ass against his rock hard cock, he growled into the silence.

"That was fucking sexy."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Hale."

I strutted into the large room, the smell of the books bringing back more memories than any of the assholes in the gym ever could. My fingers ran along the references boxes as the memories continued to flood my mind. I could point out the first place I'd had a run in with Jasper during one of his few trips in here. I could easily find where I had the first orgasm that I'd given myself while reading Lady Chatterly's lover, had taken place. Yet, neither of those were what I had in mind.

Tonight, I was acting out a fantasy I'd had while I mulled over whether or not I would come to this shithole for the reunion, the fantasy that cemented my decision. I took long strides towards the spiral staircase; the books up at the top were all reference books for seniors. It had been where I'd spent most of my senior year because I couldn't stand seeing Jasper fucking around with the whores that threw themselves at him. Sure I was a little obsessed, but now, now was just going to be plain fun, the king in my royal flush so to speak.

Jasper's hands slid between my thighs as I walked ahead of him on the stairs, his finger ran the length of my folds on the outside of the boy-shorts I had purposely worn. I was wet, I knew he had to feel that through the dainty lace.

His finger gave a little more pressure the higher we climbed; his thumb ran down the line of my underwear against my thigh. Shit! The man gave as good as he fucking got, and I needed to establish dominance. I stopped on the stairs and turned around. I lifted my right leg and stuck the heel of my boot in his shoulder. I knew he could see everything I had to offer from the angle he was stood, but that was the point.

"Did I say you could touch me, Jasper?"

"Did I ask permission?" He growled in response as I dug my heel a little further into his shoulder.

His hands closed around my calf and lifted my leg over his shoulder; he took a step closer and kissed just above the rise of the boot. His hands ran up my other thigh as I gripped the rail of the stairs for support. The fucker was going to kill me.

I almost yelped when his fingers ran under the lace and against my wetness. I groaned letting my head fall back against my shoulders.

"You're fucking wet, you want me to fucking take you, don't you?" he accused, his eyes sparkling in the dimmed lights.

"Fuck off, Jasper," I groaned as the pad of his thumb brushed against the bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs. "You know . . . this would be a lot more fun if you . . . oh fuck . . . if you'd shut your fucking mouth."

Jasper dipped two fingers inside of me and curled them, searching for the place he knew would shut me the fuck up. He took another step forward, and another until my knee was on his shoulder leaving my leg dangling down his back. He was so close, I could feel the hot air from his breath dance along my pussy.

"I want to fucking taste you," he groaned, his head slowly inching towards where his hands pumped inside of me. Ever the bitch, I placed the heel of my hand on his forehead and pushed him back gently, with just enough force to get my point across.

"All in good time," I panted, working to pull my leg from his shoulder. He was a lot better than I'd given him credit for.

I pulled the flask from my jacket that I'd somehow managed to keep a hold of and unscrewed the cap as my foot hit the floor again. I knocked back a good amount before handing the bottle to Jasper.

He sniffed it once and took a long pull from it, before recapping it and handing it back to me.

"A bourbon girl, full of surprises aren't we."

"We haven't even started yet."

"Is that a threat..." He took a step up, his hands now on the rails either side of me as he leaned in. "Or a promise?"

I ran my tongue along my lips as I looked directly into his blue eyes. I leaned forward, my mouth inches from his. I let my tongue dart out and lick up his chin to his lips before pulling away. "A promise."

I turned around in one swift movement and continued up the stairs leaving him behind. This time I wasn't worried whether he would follow or not. I had this shit in the bag. As I reached the top of the stairs, I dropped my purse to the side, fully intending on using the supplies I had thought to bring with me. I continued forward.

With each step I took I could feel the ache between my legs intensifying. The little taste of Jasper was exactly what I was looking for; and now that I got it, there was no doubt that I wanted it.

"Bella." Jasper's hushed voice broke the silence. I could feel his presence behind me.

"Hmmm?" I continued walking forward, not even glancing back towards him. He wanted me, he could come get me.

"Bella."

"Yes, Jasper?"

I felt his strong hand wrap around my wrist, yanking me around. Without hesitation, I was pushed towards the side up against the bookcase with a heavy thud. Jasper's body was pressed up against mine, I was trapped. The hand that was clasped around my wrist joined his other hand, lingering down each side of my thigh, his touch leaving a trail of goosebumps against my skin. His hands finally reached their destination smoothing against the curve of my ass.

"Isabella..." Jasper whispered, his lips hovering at the nape of my neck, tickling my skin. Just hearing him whisper my name sent shivers down my spine; matched with his fiery touch, it sent my senses into overdrive.

The hands that were planted firmly on my ass squeezed hard, earning a squeal to escape from my lips.

"That's a no-no, Mr. Hale." I fisted the collar of his shirt, pulling his face up to mine. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jasper smirked. "Anything that you want me to do, Miss Swan." His tongue darted across his lips, hungrily.

"Anything?" I flirted, hitching a leg around his hips. I dug my heel into him, pulling his body closer to mine.

"Anything..." he whispered, drawing his lips in closer. They were so close I could smell the sweet aroma of the whiskey and cigarettes on his breath.

I brought my arms that were hanging limp at my sides up his arms, lingering quickly along the black ink on his forearms. My fingers trailed up his neck curling against the hairs at the base of his neck, back down to his sculptured shoulders.

"You listen here..." I unhitched my leg from his hip and gave his shoulders a quick push, sending him stumbling backwards. He hit the front of the bookcase behind him, knocking over a couple books. "...you will do as I say, when I say it, exactly how I say it." I slowly made my way across the aisle towards him, a hand planted firmly on my hip, the other working the rest of the pins out of my hair, letting my mahogany locks cascade down my back. "You got it?"

He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "Got it."

"Now, that we're on the same page..." I ran my finger along his jaw line and across his bottom lip. "...it's time to have a little fun. Don't you think?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I think it is time to have a little..." He snaked his arm around my back, pulling me hard against him, grinding my hips against his erection. "...fun."

Jasper slipped his hands underneath the leather of my jacket, letting it fall to the ground. He then began to work the buttons of my shirt, but struggled and ended up ripping the buttons off the all together.

"Eager are we?" I flirted.

"You could say that..." He shed the material from my body and it pooled at our feet with my jacket. His fingers began tracing the blossoms of my tattoo up from my hip to my side.

Quickly I slapped his hand away. "Remember what I fucking said? Touch when I say you can fucking touch."

"Just trying to have some fun, Bella, just like you said." The cockiness rolled off the tip of his tongue. Jasper Hale thought he was the shit, even more so now than he did in high school.

It was time to take the cockiness down a level, show him who was boss.

My hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt and tugged roughly pulling the shirt out from his jeans. My nails grazed the soft skin, tracing the flawless defined outline of that sexy v structure.

_He wants fun. I'll give him fun._

Moving my hands down the front of jeans ghosting over the evident bulge in his pants, I stood up on my tip toes to reach the side of his face.

"You want fun..." I blew a quick breath of air into his ear, causing him to moan a little. "...come and get me," I whispered seductively, sucking on his ear lobe before pushing off his body.

Reaching around to my back, I unclasped my bra sliding it down my arms. I paused just as I was about to turn the corner to look back at Jasper. He was still leaning against the bookcase, his eyes following my ass as I took each step.

"You coming?" I tossed the bra in his direction and gave him a quick wink.

As I turned the corner I could hear Jasper's loud footfalls coming from behind me. Situating myself on a nearby desk, I crossed my legs pulling the material of my skirt up and supporting my weight with my hands on the desk, leaving me completely exposed to him.

Jasper turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me perched on the desk, the small desk lamp and the faint moonlight coming from a window illuminating my body.

"Well?" I reached up taking a strand of hair in between my fingers, curling it.

He let out a quick laugh and stalked over to me. Before he could get too close I stretched a leg out resting it against his chest.

"Not too fast, Hale."

Jasper flashed me a smile and brushed me off. His hands reached around and slipped the boot off my foot, tossing it behind me. Immediately he began placing a trail of searing kisses up the inside of my fishnet clad leg, carefully bending it as he reached my inner thigh. He continued up past the unbearable ache between my legs towards the valley between my breasts, palming them in his hands. He took nipple between his lips, nipping and sucking fiercely. His hands then worked up to my shoulders pushing them, lowering my back against the cold wood of the desk. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled my hips closer to him.

"Fuck..." he breathed against my skin, his lips getting dangerously closer to mine. My body quivered at his touch and I found myself inching closer and closer so that I cold feel his lips against mine.

Jasper pulled his attention from my lips back down as his fingers began dancing along my shoulder down my side following the ink of my tattoo.

"Beautiful," he whispered, just as his fingers reached the button of my skirt.

I needed to get a handle of the situation again. I pulled my body up, so I was sitting up right.

"Jasper."

"Yes?" He looked down up at me.

"Back the fuck off." I pushed my leg against him.

Sliding off the table I noticed the chair right behind him. Perfect. I took a step towards him, matching his step back. The back of his knees hit the chair.

"You know..." I cooed, biting my bottom lip. "...it was in this very room I had my first orgasm."

"Oh?" Jasper said. "Why am I not surprised? I never pegged you for such a public display type of girl, but hey, I'm not complaining."

I brought my arm up to his shoulder, pushing him down on the chair.

"Good." I lowered myself onto his lap, straddling him. "I've got quite a few surprises up my sleeves."

"Well..." He brought his hand up to the base of my neck, weaving his hand into my hair. "...I'm more than willing to be privy to said surprises."

"Good to hear," I said standing up and turning away from him, casually peeking over my shoulder at the man sat in the chair behind me. I placed one leg on the table and rolled down the fishnets I was wearing on the foot he'd taken the boot from. I lowered it slowly as I threw the stocking at him with a wink.

I removed the boot from the other foot before I repeated the process.

"You're a tease, Bella. I have a hard cock, and you're taking your sweet ass time getting naked."

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, didn't your mommy ever tell you that patience was a virtue?" I purred, facing him slowly as I unbuttoned my skirt with a slow precision. I slipped my fingers around the zipper and moved it down one tooth at a time.

"You bet your fucking ass she did, but with pussy like yours on a silver platter, I don't have fucking patience. Get your ass over here, before I come and take what I want."

"Let me get something from my bag, and we're good to go." I said, turning from him and guiding the skirt to the floor, my lace clad ass high in the air as I bent myself over.

I heard the scraping of the chair, before he ever moved. I stood up and turned around my foot planted in his chest. He didn't seem to get the idea that I was in charge.

"Sit your fucking ass down, or I walk out now. You get me?" I pushed against his chest and he rocked back in the chair, a smirk on his perfect fucking lips.

I sauntered over to where I had dropped my purse and picked it up. I knew what I wanted and where it was situated, so I brought the bag with me, dropping it to the side as I once again straddled his lap.

His hands were everywhere as his lips ran along my throat. He squeezed my ass, slapping it playfully as his tongue danced across my skin. I ran my hands down his back and over the chair trying to figure out exactly how I could do this.

Bingo!

I leaned down Jasper's body and kissed his chest, my tongue circling his nipple as my hand wandered in the bag, picking out exactly what I needed.

"Jasper," I cooed, my tongue flicking his lobe as I breathed into his ear.

"What?"

"Do you remember my dad?"

"You wanna talk about your parents . . . now?"

I pushed my tongue into my cheek, smiling at him. "Oh, it's relevant."

I placed my new toy on the small ledge at the back of the seat, hoping he wouldn't move too quickly and knock them to the ground, I linked them through the metal grate as quietly as I could.

"What the fuck is that?"

"My bracelet hit the back of the chair," I smiled, lifting up my bracelet clad wrist. My hands brushed down his arms swinging them behind the chair.

"So, do you remember who my dad is?"

His eyes lit up as I snapped the cuffs around his wrist, effectively tying him to the chair.

"Not funny, Bella."

I jutted out my bottom lip and hopped off his lap, moving to the table. I slid onto the smooth surface, my legs spread wide as I faced him. "And I thought you wanted to play."

"Bella, I swear to fucking Christ almighty . . ." Jasper growled. He stood up, taking the chair with him.

"Oh, you don't want to do that," I giggled, my fingers brushing along my creamy white thigh. "We're just getting started."

Jasper's eyes moved to my fingers as they followed the edges of the lace underwear between my legs.

"You see, you may not be able to touch, but you call the shots." I ran my tongue over my lips as I slid my finger blow the material. "How about you take a seat and tell me exactly what you want to see."

"Anything?"

I raised my eyebrows, "anything."

He slammed the chair back down on the ground in front of me, his chair only about two feet from where I sat perched on the table. His eyes seemed to be mesmerized by my fingers as I circled around the bundle of nerves that were just waiting to be flicked and teased.

"Get naked, I wanna see this shit first hand."

I obeyed, lifting my ass and easing the last piece of clothing I had on down over my ass, pushing them over my thighs until gravity took over and they fell to the ground below me.

"Put your right leg up on the table..."

I did as I was told.

"Now your left."

I raised my eyebrows but did as he asked nonetheless.

"Lay back, and move your ass to the edge of the table. I want you to hang your legs over my shoulders so I can get a good taste of you. Your fingers will be doing what I tell them to, you understand?"

I nodded, explosions bursting in my stomach as I enjoyed the small controlled dominance I allowed him. I heard him scooting his chair forward until his heated breath was all I could feel between my thighs. I wanted to moan, but I was trying to keep the balance and let him know who the fuck was the boss.

"Spread those lips, I wanna suck on your shit until you scream my name."

I bit the tip of my tongue and did as he asked, sighing as the heat of his breath came closer. I wasn't prepared for him to dive in head first, but he did. His tongue danced around my clit as my free hand squeezed and pinched at my chest roughly.

He sucked and nibbled, flicked and bit. His tongue twisted around until my legs trembled on his shoulders, then he pulled away. "Lower."

I acquiesced, my fingers doing his bidding. I had no idea what he had planned now and that excited me. I let my finger move my skin as his lips blew cold air into my wet pussy. It sent shocks up my spine. My legs vibrated harder against his muscular form as his lips came closer and closer.

He licked once, then twice before dipping his tongue inside of me. I could hear his arms struggling against the restraints and I knew I should stop him, but the feeling was incredible. The heat of his tongue filled me as his nose stimulated the small bundle of nerves above it. I moaned and writhed as he continued. My hips rose from the table as he continued to move below me. He tried to push deeper inside of me with every pass of his tongue.

Then just as I was on the very edge, about to fall completely over, he pulled away. His tongue sweeping his lips, a cat got the fucking cream grin spread across his features. I propped my body up on my elbows and watched him curiously. I could handle whatever this fucker threw at me. I would get off in the end; I had no doubt about that.

"Get on your knees. I want to see your mouth around my cock."

I wet my lips and stood up slowly, my hands on either of his shoulders as I lowered my self. My eyes were level with his as I felt the smile grow in my cheeks.

"You didn't say, Simon says," I whispered, a small giggle following the words.

"Simon says, suck. My. Dick."

"When you put it that way..." I unbuttoned his jeans, unzipping his fly slowly.

"You're still talking," Jasper scolded, wrapping his legs around mine as I knelt in front of him.

"Commando, huh?" I wiggled my eyebrows together as I wrapped my hand around his rock hard dick, pumping it up and down.

"I don't wanna fucking bother with little things like that. But why are you talking? Your mouth...my dick...now!"

"Yes, sir," I smirked, giving him a quick salute.

I pumped his cock in my hand as I flicked my tongue out swirling around the tip of his head, before taking him into my mouth.

"Shit," he groaned, throwing his head back. He bucked his hips, pushing himself farther into my mouth. I suppressed the urge to gag, relaxing my throat as I focused on sucking on his cock.

I cupped the silken skin on the underside of his cock with my tongue as I worked my mouth down the shaft. As I came up, I swirled my tongue around the head earning a deep throaty groan from Jasper.

I cupped his sack in my hands and found my stride, taking most of him in my mouth as I picked up the pace. What I couldn't fit, my hand took care of. I flicked the tip with a loose swirl of my tongue every time I had enough space to do so.

If the fucker wanted to play games, I was a grade A hustler and could play just as well as I was being played. I slid him as deep as I possibly could into my mouth, my pace building the friction around his cock until his breathing was heavy and I could feel the twitch in his cock. I slowed down again knowing I would frustrate him.

I heard the sound of the handcuffs clinking against the back of the chair, as his arms began moving around. He was struggling try to find some way to touch me. I knew what he wanted; he wanted to plant his hands in my hair so I would go deeper again.

_Oh no, this wasn't going to work._

I pulled my mouth off of him slowly, my teeth dragging gently along his length. I gave one last suck before swirling my tongue around his tip one last time.

"Did I say you were fucking done?" he spat, whipping his head back up.

"No, but you're fucking all over the place, squirming and shit..." I slid up his body, pushing my hand against his chest. "...can't you just sit back and enjoy?"

I straddled his lap, brushing his dick along my folds.

"Come on, baby, just uncuff me. I wanna feel you. I've had a taste, now I need to feel you." Jasper leaned his head forward, brushing the stubble on his chin against my cheek. "I wanna feel your wet pussy tighten around me as I fuck you senseless," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

My eyes slid closed reveling in the thought of Jasper bending me over the side of the table and slamming into me.

"Jasper..."

"That's right, you'll be screaming my name when I make you cum so hard you won't be able to see straight."

Fuck. Me. Maybe there was more to Jasper Hale then I thought.

"If I uncuff you are you going to behave?" I looked at him, stepping away from him.

"Aren't I always?" He flashed me a seductive smirk.

I walked over to my bag, fishing out the keys to unlock the handcuffs. Walking behind him, I bent down unlocking the handcuffs allowing them to fall to the ground.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much." He reached his hands out from behind him trying to touch me.

"No touching, not yet." I smacked his hand. "Let's do something about this clothing situation."

Slipping my hands underneath his shirt, I slipped the cotton down his arms exposing all sorts black lines. I began tracing the pad of my fingertips along the curved line of a tribal design that ran up the side of his biceps down the front of his chest. My eyes and fingers wandered to his back where between his shoulder blades was Old English Script writing.

_Nunquam Vultus Tergum_.

"It's Latin," Jasper said, turning his head back to look at me. "it was the first tattoo I got when I moved away for college. It says _Nunquam-_"

"_Vultus Tergum. _Never look back," I interrupted him, whispering the three words I learned to live by.

"Exactly," he whispered. "How did you-"

I interrupted him placing a single finger on his lips.

I took a deep breath, as I slid into his lap reaching down to my wrist. I unclasped the leather cuff wrapped around it, and traced my fingers along the distinct little black letters on the inside of my wrist.

"Never look back," I sighed.

Jasper's arms tightened around me in an instant and before I could blink, he had me on my back on the table, my breath stolen completely from me. His jeans fell neatly to his feet where I had opened them and it left him exposed to me. His hands tightened around my hips and pulled me to the edge of the table with force.

His fingers traced the serpent on my thigh, all the way around to the back. He lifted my leg slowly, placing it on his shoulder exposing me completely. His fingers dipped inside of me again. Pumping and curling with wild abandon. All of my domination motivation was gone, I just wanted the fucker to take me.

He must have felt my walls begin to tremble against his fingers and pulled them out roughly, eliciting a moan of frustration from me. He took a step closer to me and I felt his dick brush against my wet, ready pussy.

"Bag it buddy, I don't know where you've been." I breathed, I was trying to keep my eyes stern but it was useless. I just wanted him to fuck me.

Jasper turned his head and kissed my calf.

"Do not move your ass," he growled, stepping out of his pants and picking them up. He rifled through the pockets until he found his wallet. He pulled out a small foil pack and simply let everything in his hands fall to the ground.

He ripped the small pack from his mouth effectively ripping it open. My eyes slid closed as the pressure became too much for me. The anticipation was creating a small convulsion in my stomach and I needed a release. My hands slid down between my thighs and circled the bundle of nerves roughly, my back arched from the table as I tried my hardest to reach the breaking point.

I felt Jasper's hands on mine, moving them roughly from his path. I could feel his cock sitting against my wet folds, I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth. I needed release, and I wasn't going to beg.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he growled, his fingers digging into my hips roughly, only making me want him that much more.

I opened my eyes and tightened my jaw, attempting to hold up the heartless bitch facade I'd been projecting all night. I had promised myself I wouldn't let him get to me. It was a stupid promise really, and I was letting myself break it. Not that it mattered to anyone but me.

"I wanna see your face when you scream my name," he said leaning forward, the tip of his cock dipping into me.

"If you think you're that good," I added sarcastically.

Jasper swung his hips forward, I'd known his cock was big, but inside of me, like this, it was fucking huge. I restrained myself, holding back the scream of pleasure dancing on my lips. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He pulled out again, putting all of his effort to slamming back into me.

I looked up and saw the veins and tendons of his neck straining against his skin as he too fought to keep the intense pleasure he was feeling wrapped up inside of him. I threw the fucker a bone and released a small moan.

Internally, my body was on fire with euphoria. Pure unadulterated pleasure coursed through my veins as the tension in my entire body wound up like a coil inside of me. Jasper picked up his pace slamming into me with so much force, the table bumped across the carpet.

"God, fuck, Jasper," I called out in pleasure, fuck being strong. I wanted to be fucked harder.

Jasper leaned over me roughly taking a nipple into his mouth as he caught his breath, his finger moved up my body and tangled in my my hair as our damp bodies melded together. His fingers hooked around the strands of my hair and he pulled me upright, his lips crashing against mine.

He stepped away from me and pulled me up with him, pushing me towards the stacks that separated this part of the library from the rest. He spun me away from him, my hands caught the shelf closest, stabilizing me. He bend me forward and kicked my legs apart, his hands once again finding their anchor on my hips.

He thrust into me roughly and there was no way I could stop the gasp that fell from my lips. He hit my spot making me cry out in complete rapture. I pushed my hips back into his next thrust moving with him and working together to bring us both to the edge.

I could feel the cool beads of sweat running down my spine as we grunted and moaned, pushed and pulled. Jasper was in a perfect stride hitting exactly where it felt like fucking heaven. His hands had traveled from my hips to my breasts squeezing and twisting.

I let my head fall to my chest as the pressure built to monumental proportions within me, I was panting, fighting for breath as I pushed roughly against him, my hips curling slightly before we moved away.

I felt Jasper's fingers tangle in my hair, he yanked my head back, licking my throat as the hot air from his pants brushed of the damp spot he'd left there.

The hand squeezing my nipples moved down the front of my body, now twisting and pinching my clit with angry precision. I wasn't far, I was easily dancing along the edge of the precipice, ready to dive head first into the pleasure I knew would follow.

"Fuck me, Bella, you're better than I fucking dreamed you would be," he panted, his tongue licking a trail of sweat that ran down my neck. "Cum for me, call my fucking name."

I let go, everything I was holding onto, every thought in my head, I let it all go. "Oh, fuck, Jasper, right fucking . . ."

My walls clamped down around his rock hard cock, I knew he had to be close. The hand that had been assaulting my pussy, wrapped tightly around my stomach as he buried himself inside of me. As his cock began pulsing, his teeth bit down into the flesh of my shoulder.

"Oh fuck, Bella," he grunted. It was muffled by my skin but I hadn't missed it. He'd called out my fucking name.

He collapsed against my back, his hot breath flowing over my skin as we both fought to catch our breaths. Fuck me, he was a better lay than I'd ever thought he would be.

"Fucking shit, Hale that was unbelievably..." I panted, trying to grab a hold of my breath.

"Mind blowing?" I felt his fingers trace along the roots of the apple blossom resting along my lower back.

"I was gonna say mediocre, but mind blowing works," I smirked, standing back up.

"Only mediocre?" Jasper's hand wrapped around my hip, his hands grabbing each of my wrists, spinning me around to face him. He pushed me against the side of the bookshelf, pinning my arms up above my head, a hungry look in his eye.

"Like I said, mind blowing works." I flashed him that shit eating grin that he'd been giving me all night.

"That's what I thought." He let go of my wrists and took a step back. He spun around, starting to pick up the various articles of clothing on the floor.

******

Jasper held the door of the library open for me.

"Thank you." I ducked under his arm and into the dark hallways.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, before Jasper stopped just as the door back outside came into view.

"Bella..." He called out.

"Yeah?" I looked back, my hair flipping over my shoulders.

"Am I gonna see you again?" he asked, taking the few shorts steps between us. He reached his hand out brushing a stand of hair out of my face. Aside from the brief touches along the edges of my tattoo, that was the first gentle and loving thing he'd done all night.

"I don't know, do you wanna see me again?"

"You're not too shabby of a lay and it's hot the way your body blushes when your cheeks do."

I blushed out of habit, immediately feeling embarrassed.

"Then, you can see me any fucking time you want to." I reached into my purse pulling out a business card. "Give me a call next time you're in town."

Jasper took the card out of my hand. "I just might have to do that."

"Goodbye, Jasper. It's been a pleasure," I said as politely as I could, extending my hand out.

"Fuck that. Sweets, I've seen you stark ass naked and you wanna shake my hand? I don't think so." He snaked his arm around my body pulling me into him and pressed his lips hard against mine. I fisted my hands into his hair deepening the kiss. I took his bottom lip in between mine and bit down. Jasper moaned against my lips.

Jasper Hale tasted like sweat, sex and whiskey.

I pulled away from him, patting the side of his face lightly. One thing I've learned about men over the years. Keep them interested and keep them wanting more.

"Jasper."

He chuckled. "Bella."

"It's been a fucking pleasure. Thank you for making this unbearable night one to remember for a lifetime."

"Ditto." He picked up my hand, placing a kiss along my knuckle; like he was some Clark Gable wannabe, just like I always imagined him doing.

"Don't be a stranger." And with that I turned on my heels and walked away, my head held high.

I had conquered Jasper fucking Hale.

I came to this fucking town with Jasper in my sights, the determination to keep going until I got him and I succeeded. It was unlike anything I'd ever imagined.

* * *

**Authors' Note:  
**

**NM:** Hey Lammy, I figured we'd go with our brand of authors note. *picks up binoculars and looks out over the distance*

**BML:** Sounds like a plan, sweets. *straps day pack onto back* Where to?

**NM: **Figured we could go talk to slatorgator about hoisting our minds in from the sea of smut, but eh, it's been out there too long to worry about!!! You okay with yours heading out to sea?

**BML: ***pops a Dremamine pill* I'm good. Let's do this!

**NM:** *Giggle* So, a smutty and Angry Bella, I actually had fun writing her. Especially with Jasper. *Grin* What are your thoughts Lammy?

**BML:** Agreed, it was a fun voyeur into the smutty waters, I waded, you held my hand and we jumped! I like Belsper...I think it's hot for some reason or another. Especially vampy Jasper *giggle*

**NM**: Oh yes, I am a regular wave jumper lol. I'm glad you had fun though, can you believe this is our first fic together? Hey Jerad!

**BML: **I know. *grins* I think it worked out rather well, don't ya think? We should do it again sometime. Oh and...Hey Jackson! :D

**NM:** We should, we never did get around to Driskell, and all those other ideas we had floating around too! we'll have to go through the archives and see if we can't find something. Anyway, while we're here, we should probably thank everyone for reading, and all the other cool stuff we normally talk about in authors notes ;)

**BML:** Yes, um...Thank you......Louise for taking the time and doing this with me. Couldn't have done it without ya and your crazy tagging at inappropriate spots. :P

**NM:** Thank you Lammy! For not killing me for leaving and tagging at said inappropriate spots, even though you did say you hated me several times, which I know you didn't mean! This is posted on both our profiles. We posted it on the community in Tattward Inkella profile. So if you feel like voting . . .

**BML**: :P *in a mocking tone* "simon says..." *rolls eyes* Yeah, I still hate you a little for that..sorta. So, go and read the other hottness that is the Tattward&Inkella entries...support the fandom and vote http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~tattwardandnkella

A quick shout out to our other twitriplet..miztrezboo..she's our hero and we love her, even if she lives in the future *snort*

**NM:** Yeah she's a day ahead! Kinda cool . . . . she also holds our hands when we're being PP's and is a great idea bouncer offerer. She hasn't read this yet but she still held our hands lol. Bad English, Sorry . . . maybe you should do the sign off Lamms lol

**BML:** *clears throat* Alright, so here's Nostalgicmiss and Bemylullaby saying: "Don't forget to wrap it up" until next time...

Bemylullaby out!

**NM: **Bag it before you tag it people! _Oh and Save a horse ride a Jasper_

Nostalgicmiss out!

***cue cheesy announcer voice over*  
**  
This has been a Hey J! Hey J! production in conjunction with 3Wellies Production, an affiliate of the Fournication Foundation and the Author's Starving for a Review Foundation, a Foundation WITHIN a Foundation.


End file.
